Basketball is gay
by Decipher Philosophy
Summary: Noah is getting uncomfortable playing basket because Rex and him gets a little too close for comfort...


Basket ball is gay

**A/N: Just had the urge!**

Pair: Noex

Disclaimer: Do not own generated Rex

Noah liked Rex only as a friend. He loved the adventures they would have together. He loved how Rex could make him laugh. He pretty much love hanging out with Rex even if they were just talking. But then he began hating playing basketball with Rex since the dreams began. It started when Rex had commented during a basketball game.

Noah was panting and had the ball in his hand. He dribbled it in place as Rex was behind him. Noah did the obvious move to use his ass to push Rex a bit back so he could have space to make his big finish. Noah felt something poke at his ass but ignored it.

"It feels weird when you do that." Rex mumbled.

"Do what? Win." Noah said with a triumphant smirk as he walked toward the ball.

"No one can beat the amazing Rex!" Rex shouted ethustically making Noah laughed. Noah bend over and grabbed the ball.

"Tell that to the highest score player here." Noah grinned at Rex over his shoulder.

"...huh?..oh yeah. That's what you think! And what I meant was when you keep using your butt to push me back!" Rex clarified with a smirk of his own.

"It's natural to do that in basket ball." Noah stated the fact with a snort.

"Yeah..." Rex blushed. "But it was touching a certain place and your hair had been growing longer..." Rex blushed reddened and Noah was confused until he realized what Rex meant and what Noah had felt. He shot a bewildered look to Rex.

"Dude, that's gross! I like you but not that way!" Noah backed away a bit, not too much as he would like, to not be rude.

"I know! I don't feel that way! That's why I brought up the hair thing! You look like a girl from behind!" Rex pointed to Noah's long hair. Noah had been stuck with alot of school work because of Rex and no one commented on it so he forgets to cut his hair. His hair already passed his shoulders and Noah checked it to see that it was long enough for him to look like a girl from behind.

Noah blushed. "I think I need to go home now. See ya Rex!" Noah ran off before Rex could say anything.

Now Noah began to have dreams between him and Rex. it was late and he was asleep again. They were having a simple play of basketball in his dreams. Noah had the ball but dropped it when Rex's arms wrapped around his waist and rubbed his lower part against Noah. Noah could feel something hard pressed deeply against his ass.

"Hey, Rex...Stop." Noah pleaded but Rex just rubbed against him rougher. A soft moan escaped his lips.

Rex whispered in Noah's ear. "No Noah. I like you. You bumping your ass to my cock was asking for trouble." Rex bit the shell of Noah's ear making Noah let out a gasp.

"Wait, Rex. I don't swing that way." Noah tried to pull out of the embrace but he was too weak. "Please stop dry humping me." Noah pleaded but began to like the feeling.

"But your so hard." Noah muffled a scream of ectasy when Rex grasp his balls and began rubbing him. "I think this is the type of balls I rather play with." Rex chuckled. "Get on your knees"

Noah didn't know why but he did as he was told. All of the sudden their entire clothes were gone. A naked Rex was kneeling behind Noah. "Get on your hands." Rex ordered and Noah did as he was told again being on all fours. Noah looked over his shoulder with clouded lustful eyes. Rex smirked and grabbed Noah hips.

Rex slammed his hips into Noah's ass and Noah let out another scream of ectasy by feeling something long and hard penetrating him.

"Rex! Ah! Ah! Ah! Faster! Harder! Ah! I-I love you Rex."

"Really Noah?" Rex asked softly.

"Y-yes. I...I love you. Ah!" Noah felt something wet, warm and sticky below him. He woke up but was only half awake. It was still the middle of the night and Noah saw a dark figure above him. Noah was too sleepy to realize what was going on so drifted off to sleep only remembering a soft touch to his lips and mumbled words.

-0*0-

Noah woke up in the morning realizing that he had cum stained onto his shorts. Noah cursed at himself and quickly washed himself and did embarrassing laundry before getting a text from Rex on his phone. 'Hey, meet me at the basket ball court. -Rex the Amazing! :D'

_Basket ball court? _Noah remembered his dream and blushed. He didn't want to go but he did have little chances having time with Rex since the whole Evo thing was becoming more hectic. And he seriously didn't want Rex to take the wrong impression on him. Relunctantly, Noah went to the basketball court on his bike. He saw Rex dribbling a ball and shooting it to the hoop but missed. Obviously by how he was so distracted by something in his head.

"Hey Rex!" Noah shouted gleefully to be as normal as he usually would be. _Thank you drama class lessons! _Noah thought to himself as he waved a hand at Rex.

Rex snapped out of his distraction and looked over to where Noah was. "Hey Noah! Er...You cut your hair." Rex notice Noah's hair short that was shaggy and mid length to his neck.

"Yeah, I didn't want guys to come asking me out thinking that I was a girl." Noah shivered at the thought.

"Want to play some basketball? It's been a while." Rex asked with a smile on his face.

Noah blushed scarlette. "Uh, no. How about we just talk or get pizza?" Noah suggested and began to turn. Rex ran up to Noah and caught his bike with a hand.

"Come on Noah! I'm in a mood for a good game!" Rex flashed a bigger smile and Noah tried to deny.

"I...No, I'm tired Rex. It's 8:00 in the morning after all." Noah started and Rex put up the puppy dog look. Noah bit his lip. He just couldn't get his dreams of all those nights out of his head and he felt himself getting hard by just the thought of it. Luckily he was sitting or else if he was standing, it would've stuck out without a doubt of unable to ignore.

"I'm sorry Rex but I'm not in the mood to play basketball. Don't you have evo duties to take care of?" Noah asked for a hopeful yes.

"Sorry, no." Rex answered sternly. "What's up Noah? You've been willing to do everything else with me except basketball. Did I do something wrong?" Rex showed a face of concern.

Noah couldn't lie to Rex. Not since last time. "No. You didn't do anything wrong. I-I've been having dreams about us playing basketball and awkward things happens." Noah blushed and refused to look at Rex.

"Awkward things like what?" Rex asked innocently.

Noah bit his lip but answered. "We...We touch each other more...than friends should." Noah knew Rex would start to hate him. Rex was silent and that was enough to convince Noah that Rex did. Noah let out a fake laugh and forcefully faced Rex. "Well, isn't that weird! I bet you don't want to see me now!" Noah tried to pedal but Rex's grip on his bike didn't let go.

"Do you love me Noah?" Rex asked seriously and Noah stared bewilderedly at him.

"Huh?" Noah's mind was turning wheels.

"Do you love me?" Rex asked seriously again.

Noah's lips quivered. "No. It's just dreams and dreams don't always mean something." Noah gave Rex a fake smile. "It's not like you love me anyways." Having that fact Noah believed in said, Noah looked down in depression.

"I do love you Noah." Rex grabbed Noah with his huge hand and they entered a shower room. Noah was slammed against a wall with Rex leaning against him.

Rex met his lips and kissing him hungrily. "It's okay Noah. I've been having the same dreams." Rex told Noah reassuringly. Rex kissed him again more hungrily. He was devouring Noah and Noah moaned at the sensation and felt jolts as Rex made one hand hold his arms above his head and the other rubbing against his crotch. When they needed air, Rex pulled back.

"I love you Noah and don't deny it. I heard you last night. Interesting dream you were having." Rex grinned as a blushing Noah was becoming redder.

Noah felt entirely embarrassed and doesn't remember ever having Rex in his room last night but it was still wrong. "I hate you." Noah said but didn't mean it and Rex knew it.

"I guess I'll have to make you love me." In one fell swoop, Noah's jacket was taken of as Rex was devouring his neck. Rex worked on Noah's pants and had them drop along with his boxers. Noah shudder of the cool air brushed against his steaming hard cock standing without defiance.

Rex felt it poking his thigh and pulled away from the neck that had been marked by him. Rex looked down. A smirk appeared on those lips and he looked into Noah's helpless eyes. "I thought you didn't swing that way."

Noah's blazing blue eyes widen and then they shut close. "I hate you! Why did you come into my house without permission anyway?" Noah didn't hate Rex, he was just angry that Rex was getting the upper hand. Noah tried to use his hands on Rex's shoulder to push him away but couldn't. Instead he allowed Rex to come closer and whisper in his ear huskily.

"I wanted to see you to know if you hate me or not. You don't hate me Noah. Admit it." Rex hands traveled to the hem of Noah's shirt and ripped it apart. Noah was shocked and completely naked. The sudden movement made Noah harder.

"I..." Noah started but was too embarrassed to say anything. Rex gave Noah a soft but deeply sensational kiss on the lips to urge the words out of him. "I love you Rex."

A gleam passed Rex's eyes and Rex slammed Noah on his chest into the showers and then push a finger into Noah's virgin entrance. "Ah!" Noah screamed but not of pain but pleasure. "Rex! No, it's dirty there!" Noah warned but his ass was bucking into the finger for more shamelessly. Rex chuckled.

"Let's get you washed then." Rex stripped himself of his clothing and then turn on the water. Hot droplets of water sprayed them. "Does that feel better?" Rex asked as he added a second finger. Noah shriek of the further invasion.

Noah cock was throbbing for attention. He made one hand go near his cock to relief its need but Rex slapped it away and used his hand instead. "Ah, Rex let go!" Noah shriek of the cold hand gripping on his burning cock but it felt really good. Rex began to scissor Noah and stroke him. "No Rex! Not here! I don't want to lose my virginity in a shower!" Noah objected and it made Rex smirk bigger.

"So you're not objecting to losing it anyway." Rex hands worked faster and Noah was moaning louder like a slut. Rex's fingers in Noah's virgin sancturary was being searched until it touch a sensitive bundle of nerves that got Noah's head slung back and cum came spurting out. _Jackpot._

"What...what was that?" Noah asked breathlessly of the amazing feel.

"Oh this." Rex touched the same spot and Noah moaned high again.

"Yes! God yes! More Rex!" Noah begged but Noah groaned when Rex pulled away.

"If you like that, then you'll love this." The head of Rex's cock pushed a bit into Noah and Noah scream of the intrusion. "Damn, Noah, you're tight." Rex groaned as he push back a bit and push a bit forward. Noah couldn't say anything as Rex was digging himself further in him until the hilt.

When Rex reached it, he rocked back and forth to get comfortable. Noah whined. "Rex. fuck me. fuck me till your satisfied." Noah pleaded. Rex didn't tease or deny because he wanted as much as Noah and strained of the words. Rex thrusted in to Noah brutally as his nanites was making him faster. Noah's eyes began to tear and it wasn't of pain but the pure undescrible pleasure he felt. "Rex! Faster! This..hah...this is better than a dream!"

Rex only chuckled and worked faster. He gripped on Noah's hips firmly and was using every energy within him to satisfy Noah as well. "Rex! My cock! Tou-touch my cock!" Noah half begged and half demanded as he was using his own hands to hold himself up on the wall as much as possible. Rex stroked Noah's cock at the paste matching his thrust.

Both boys couldn't say words. They could only make animal noises and such. Noah could've sworn they could've broken the wall if he asked for more. Noah was the first to cum and then half a second later, Rex came.

"There's so much." Noah commented of Rex's cum inside him. Rex pulled out and turned Noah to him. Noah's legs were weak and he couldn't stand. Rex chuckled.

"Let's get ourself washed." Rex said and he washed himself and washed Noah carefully.

When they exited the shower building in their clothes, a providence jet came whirling in. Rex groaned.

"Rex." Noah said as a blush was creeping on his face.

"Yeah Noah." Rex held Noah's hand and Noah flinched of the sudden touch but liked it.

"How did you know what to...you know...do?" Noah looked away from Rex in embarrassment and a bit nervous of the answer. Rex only smiled and turned Noah's head slightly into a deep kiss. Rex pulled away and stepped forward setting his goggles on his eyes. He looked over his shoulder and showed a big grin.

"I have very reliable instincts. And I definitely know losing my virginity to you was the best thing ever Noah." Rex showed his hover jets and flew of leaving an unbelievably happy smiling Noah behind.

**A/N: This is the urge! Urges are usually just short short stories! **


End file.
